Big Brother
by Mappadouji
Summary: I don't really have a summery so far, but I will try to come up with one...hopefully.


**I seriously need to write away from this template, but I guess until I can write story that isn't a crossover I just have to stick with what I'm doing. Anyways, This story takes place after "After the Alien Agenda" and "Tempus Fugit" with some differences for the later episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tmnt or any of its characters, they are own by Viacom, Nickelodean, 4kids and Mirage Comics as well as other parties.**

* * *

**New York City, 2:15 Am**

Running and jumping from roof top to roof top, with incredible speed and grace, four figures of various size with a rounded torso; followed after a white truck with the initials W.G.P.

The four figures, brothers, terrapins, by the names of Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. Had forgone using the battle shell in order to adopt stealth, as today had been the first time in a a month, that W.G.P, or the Kraang. Had made any kind of movement to advance their plans, to mutate the world into something that suits them.

Following after the white truck for a good twenty more minutes the four brothers saw it pull into a familiar building, one they had believed to been abandoned, before the doors closed behind the truck. This building had been the one that the spider like mutant Spiderbites, had been born.

Looking to his left at his brothers, Leonardo, the terrapin mutant of average height. Wearing a blue mask, two kanatas strapped over his right shoulder, with protective pads on his elbows and knees and bandages on his arms and legs. Spoke up his voice taking an authoritative tone.

"Okay guys. You know the drill, we'll move in quietly and find out what the Kraang are up too. Once we do, we take them out with deadly force."

"Silent but deadly." Th shortest of the four, wearing a orange mask, with two nunchakus strapped to the front of his large leather belt, with similar protective pads and bandages. "Like fart."

Slapping his face with his right, three fingered hand; Leo groaned with dismay.

"No, Mikey. Not like a-"

"No, no." The turtle with a red mask, two sai's at his belt and more noticeable amount of damage to his shell said in an amused tone. "He's right, and you totally walked into that one." he said and helped up a hand, to his orange mask wearing brother, who high three him.

"So fearless leader, why don't you tell us how our flatulence will go today?" Ralpael continued undetered, hearning a giggle from Michelangelo.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Leo shot back feeling his ire rise. "So do me a favor and listen to me."

"Really? Because this whole plan seems like gas bomb ready to explode on your face." Raph teased.

"What?" Leo asked confused. "How is this plan ready to explode in my face? We always go with this plan when dealing with the Kraang and it always works."

"Exactly." Raph said with nod. "We need to come up with something else, and I say we hit them hard and forget about this whole spying business. We always end up destroying they're labs anyway."

"Raph-"

"Guys I hate to interrupt your all so important argument." Donnatelo, the tallest of the turtles with a purple mask, a bo staff and a gap between his upper teeth said sarcastically. "But if we don't get going and stop the Kraang, we could end up with a city block of mutated humans."

"Donnie's right." Mikey put in, coming between his two brothers, surprising them. "We need to get inside and take down those Kraangs!" he finished bringing his hands up into fist in front of him.

"Right." Leo replied with a nod. "We'll go with my plan this time and next time come up with something new." seeing everyone nod, he turned towards the abandoned warehouse made to walk towards the rooftops edge. "Let's go."

Jumping from the roof top, the four turtles landed on the ground beside the white truck, before running around it. Heading towards the side of the building to find an entrance to the warehouse, but as the four turned the corner.

From the shadow of a rooftop access two buildings over, a figured with a similar shape to the turtles, dressed completely in a black and grey form fitting catsuit. With the symbol of the foot on each shoulder, a black mask, a grey belt with black wavy lines that went all the way to his knees. A set of metal gloves and two katana's on his back; stepped out into the light before jumping down to the ground, quickly moving to follow after them.

* * *

**Foot Headquarters 2:00AM**

Oroku Karai, a young woman and master Kunoichi of the age of 16, with short black hair that was dyed blonde in the back. Dressed in a form fitting catsuit, chest plate, gauntlets, thigh guards and shin guards; the young woman made an imposing figure.

As she swiftly made her way towards Stockman's lab in search of her the foots newest member, the foot soldiers made themselves scarce, afraid of what might happen to them if they got in her way. About a month ago, precisely three days after meeting Leonardo and his brothers, during a meeting with her father in which she had been trying to further convince him that the Kraang were a real threat.

A portal of had been ripped in the air above them, as Saki had begun to lose his patience with her. Their reaction had been immediate, as she, her father, Bradford and Xever who had been in the room with them, had drawn their weapons gotten into a fighting stance; waiting for whatever would come from the portal.

Their wait hadn't been long, as no more than 10 seconds after the portal opened, a familiar figure had been deposited on the ground unconscious, a light blue mask with a set of long tails and twin katana with a prong design on the handle. When she had seen him, Karai had immediately thought of the other turtle who wore a blue mask, and when she saw her fathers eyes narrow, she knew he did too.

"Wait!" she had called out jumping forward and putting herself between her father and the stranger. "I know what your thinking, but he's definitely not one of the turtles we know."

Seeing her fathers questioning look at her actions she had quickly explained her reasons, detailing the difference in height, skin color, weaponry and mask. Using the reluctant Bradford and Xever to confirm her findings, as they have been fighting the turtles the most out of all of them.

When her father had asked her why, she had decided to stand between her and the turtle, she had quickly explained that even if he wasn't one of the turtles. They could still keep him prisoner and pump him for information, never once letting it show that the fact that he reminded her of Leonardo had caused her to hesitate in what her father wanted her to do.

But her hesitation had paid off.

As her father had agree to holding the turtle prisoner, in order to learn anything they could that would lead him to his hated enemy, Hamato Yoshi. Raising his voice, Saki had order his foot ninja keep guard at the door to his chamber, to come inside and take the prisoner away.

Putting away her sword, Karai watched as two of the four ninja lifted the turtles from under the shoulders and legs, causing him to drop his strangely designed swords. When one of the foot ninja picked them up, she had intervened, her interest in the brightly colored weapons pique. Once the ninja had given her the swords, she had followed after them, telling her father that she would make sure that they properly secured the turtle.

Once that had been done, she had brought her attention to the swords that she was carrying, noting that they were a lot lighter than there look and make would suggest. Deciding to head towards one of the training areas in the headquarters, she had taken the two katana in her hands and began to perform a kata.

As she had moved, she could tell that these katana were absolutely perfect. The lighter weight, reminded her more of a shinai than a katana, but the feel of the handle made it clear to her that it was made of metal. Moving through the kata's she pressed her left hand a little more firmly on the handle and found part of the metal grey area give away slightly.

Karai had remembered how, she had stopped in surprise when the katana in her left hand began to vibrate slightly, creating a slight humming sound. As the blade itself began to light up with power, afterwards she remembers swing the sword towards one of the practice dummies deciding to test a theory and-

"Mistress Karai?" Baxter Stockman, an African American man, with a fro and mustache. Wearing a set of thin eyeglass, a pink sweater under a white dress shirt and a set of jeans with black shoes; asked a little nervously.

When he saw the teenager had entered his lab seemingly in deep thought.

"Hmm." Karia blinked and brought herself back to the present, seeing Stockman standing in front of her, with a nervous smile. "Yes you can. I was wondering if you've seen Nagi?"

"I saw him earlier, since I had wanted his opinion on how my sonic canon would handle." Stockman answered with a nod. "But he said he was going out on a mission for the master."

"Oh?" Karai intoned, having an idea on what mission her father had wanted Nagi to go and perform. "Did he go fully equipped? Or was he simply going on recon?"

"He was definitely fully equipped!" the older man said with some excitement. "I think the master is finally having him take down those other turtles."

"Thanks Stockman, you've been a big help." the teenager replied and turned to leave, keeping her pace swift but steady, not wanting to betray any of her thoughts.

"Anytime!" Stockman called out after her and when he was sure she was out of hearing range, whispered. "Hopefully the five freaks will end up killing each other."

* * *

**Reactivated Kraang Base, 2:35AM**

Nagi hid on a dark corner of the lab, hidden by both shadows and crates as the four turtle brothers fought against the group of dimensional aliens using exo-suits and laser rifles. He watched, paying close attention to the way the two groups fought, and he noted that the other turtles themselves put a large amount of emphasis on working together.

Covering their blind spots and team up to take down their opponents, moving around as often as possible to dodge and weave around the Kraang and their weaponry.

The Kraang on the other hand, went for the tactic of shoot until they hit something, sometimes moving in to use their superior strength; and the chain saw like attachment to their rifles.

'All in all, the Kraang are only a real threat because of their numbers, technology and strength.' Nagi thought as saw the turtles take down the remaining groups of exo-suits and the Kraang abandoned the base.

'The turtles on the other hand, when we do decide to take them down, it would be better to separate them.' he thought, as he watched them joke around with each other before Leonardo, broke into they're merriment of a win and order them to head out.

Nagi waited a minute before walking out of the shadows, walking towards the abandoned exo-suits to study them as best he could. Looking them over, he was able to tell from the way the suit had been so easily cut, and stab through by the turtles weapons. That the Kraang had built they're new bodies for the purpose of fighting against human military, expecting to fight against mostly blunt force weapons.

So having well trained Ninja as they're opponents was throwing them off, the silver skeletal ones had little to no protection and they were easy to cut into the joints. And the ones with the blue covering, while harder to cut through, didn't leave really make better opponents thanks to the lack of actual fighting progress that the Kraang had.

'No matter.' the turtle thought as he got to his feet. 'With the training Karai and I are providing to our foot soldiers and the weapons that Stockman's is developing. The Kraang will be neutralized quickly, then we can move on to the Hamato clan.'

Turning towards the exit, Nagi made his way outside. Where after closing the door, he quickly ran to one of the surrounding buildings and jumped on the fire escape, climbing it until he reached the roof. Before taking off on a run, heading back to the foot headquarters.


End file.
